BackUp Plan
by Sparroe51
Summary: When someone cancels someone comes up with a plan.


**Back-up Plan**

She sat on the couch, Speedy had asked her on a date that she had hesitantly agreed to. She now set on the couch depressed because he cancelled, 'Chicken'. What made it worse was Robin and Star were going on a date tonight. She groaned and then the light bulb busted. Cyborg walked in and wolf whistled, "You look hot. Going on a date?" "I was but he was too much of a chicken." He shook his head at the girl as she stood.

She was wearing a tight midnight blue dress that had long sleeves and stopped just above her knee. It was sheer and had black underneath to hide the important stuff. She turned to picked something up and Cy noticed it was backless. The dress was made to kill and her shoes only added to it they were six inches and pushed her booty out. Cy thought, 'if it wasn't for Bee….'. "Well looking like that you should still go out." She turned to look at him her hair was pinned up with a few pieces framing her face. Her make-up was light except around the eyes which were lined with a navy blue eye liner and her shadow was smoky brown. 'Damn Speedy doesn't know what he missed'.

While Cy was in his thought and Raven was going to make her some tea, Robin came in looking put out. "What's wrong?" Raven asked. "Star. She says she can't go out tonight because she's sick. This is the second time she's canceled. Whoa. Raven?" The girl rolled her eyes. "Well man that sucks but I have an idea." "What?" Raven and Robin asked simultaneously. Cy grinned an evil grin, "Well since both of your dates canceled how 'bout ya'll go out together. That way Star will get jealous and Speedy will learn his lesson when he calls later to say he's sorry."

Robin agreed while Raven bit her lip, "Alright." Robin went and changed when he came back he had black slacks on with a red button-up. His hair was combed back and his mask was replaced with dark sunglasses. Raven sighed and walked over to him. She ran her fingers through his hair fixing it. "That's much better," she said. His hair wasn't spiked but he didn't look so prep now.

Robin had held still while she done this she was closer than she had ever been when they weren't fighting. "Ready?" he finally managed to ask. He held out his arm and Raven wrapped hers around his. Cy threw his keys at Robin, "Scratch my baby and your life is forfeit." Robin nodded he lead Raven out and opened her door. He took a deep breathe, 'why the hell was he so nervous it's just Raven.'

The arrived at the restaurant where he had made a reservation for him and Star, he got out handing the keys to a Valet. "Don't scratch it," Robin said menacingly. Raven smirked at him, "What?" she just shook her head as they made their way in. Robin had a private table away from the public eye in the back. He pulled out her chair and she set. "Thanks, Robin." He grinned and took his seat. The waiter who clearly didn't have sense stared at Raven as he asked them what they would like to drink.

She grinned up at him and he stumbled trying to go get their wine. Robin was setting across from her mouth agape, "What?" "Nothing." For the next hour they talked of nothing, things about the team, about villains and about books or music. They had just ordered desert when Robin's confidence grew, "So you were going to go out with speedy?" Raven sighed, "Yes, although he was to chicken to follow up on it." Robin looked at her she was stunning, "Well to be honest I'm glad her did. I mean-" "I know what you meant Robin. Tonight has been fun. Thank You." Robin simply nodded.

He had been on the verge of death and she saved him with understanding. "So why do you think Star keeps canceling?" Now it was Robin's turn to be uncomfortable, "The truth?" She nodded, "Well I don't think she likes me anymore." Robin was looking at the table so he missed the look of hope that had passed briefly over Raven's face, "Why do you think that?"

"First she stopped touching me all the time. Then she doesn't want to talk much anymore. Finally it seems like she's been avoiding me." Raven sighed she knew the answer but didn't want to hurt him so she keep quite. "I don't know how she could lose interest in you. You're smart, fast, funny, and caring." Robin raised his eyebrow at her grinning. "Thanks Raven."

After desert they got in the car and headed back to the tower. "Hey Rae do you want to go for a walk?" she nodded while Robin paced her hand on his arm. The had walked only a dew minutes when Robin turned to Raven, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight," she shook her head, "You look absolutely gorgeous." He pushed his sun glasses on to the top of his head so Raven could see his blue eyes. They held her captive as her pulled her closer. When his lips touched hers she could have melted but his strong arms we wrapped around her. The kiss deepen until they heard a chuckle, "We wonder how long it would take ya'll to realize ya'll we perfect for each other." T Raven and robin turned to look at Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire (who by the way were holding hands) stood there with stupid grins on their faces.


End file.
